twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Minor actors
Arender, Tammi Tammi Arender appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as a vampire witnessing for the Volturi. Her official website is here and her Imdb entry is here. Barras, Rebecca Rebecca Barras appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Sulpicia. Her Imdb entry is here. Filmography *''The Jack of Spades'' (2010) *''The Virginity Hit'' (2010) *''In Purgatory'' (2011) *''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' (2012) *''The Tale of the Pot and the Kettle (2012) *''Swallow (2012) *''Simple'' (2012) *''She's Sassy'' (2012) *''A Satisfactory Life'' (2012) Beatty, Tanaya Tanaya Beatty appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 1 as Rachel Black. Her Imdb entry is here. Belanger, Mariel Mariel Belanger appears in Eclipse as The Third Wife. Her Imdb entry is here. Belleau, William William Belleau appears in Eclipse as a Quileute warrior. His Imdb entry is here. Boyce, Gregory Tyree Gregory Tyree Boyce appears in Twilight as Tyler Crowley. He spent most of his childhood living in Southern California. His Wikipedia entry is here and his Imdb entry is here. Bushell, Matthew David Matthew David Bushell appears in Twilight as Phil Dwyer. He has been replaced by Ty Olsson for the Breaking Dawn films. His Imdb entry is here. Burke, Christie Christie Burke appears in [[Breaking Dawn (films)|both Breaking Dawn movies]] as a body double for teenage Renesmee Cullen. Her Imdb entry is here. Caravaggio, Curtis Curtis Caravaggio appears in New Moon as an executed vampire. His Imdb entry is here. Chan, Brett Brett Chan appears in Eclipse as a newborn vampire. His Imdb entry is here. Chubai, Dawn Dawn Chubai appears in Eclipse as a reporter. Her Imdb entry is here. Corbett, Fraser Dean Fraser Corbett appears in Eclipse as a newborn vampire. He also performed as a stunt for Breaking Dawn - Part 2. He has worked both as an actor and as a stuntman. His Imdb entry is here. Craft Regusa, Christine Christine Craft Regusa appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as a Volturi vampire. Her Imdb entry is here. Deane, Matt Matt Deane appears in Eclipse as a newborn vampire. His Imdb entry is here. De Franco, Guilherme Guilherme De Franco appears in Eclipse as a newborn vampire. His Imdb entry is here. Dorval, Adrien Adrien Dorval appears in a deleted scene of New Moon as Bob Marks. His Imdb entry is here. Egan, Trish Trish Egan appears in Twilight as Shelly Cope, the receptionist at Forks High School. Gell, Victoria Victoria Geil appears in Twilight as a vampire victim in the 1920's. Her Imdb entry is here. Geldreich, Ben Ben Geldreich appears in Eclipse as John. Geldreich is also a very successful photographer and started his own photography business in January 2008. His official website is here, and his Imdb entry is here. Grimme, Catherine Catherine Grimme appers in Twilight as the young Isabella "Bella" Swan in the home video. Her Imdb entry is here. Filmography Kosaka, Masami Masami Kosaka appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Toshiro. His Imdb entry is here. His character was rumored to be the pastor binding Edward and Bella to their wedding vows.http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0235399/bio This rumor was cleared up by the movie trailer and confirmation of Angelo Renai playing the priest. However, he has confirmed that his character will be called Toshiro and is a lone Japanese vampire.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xi6l9tnfARg Youtube interview with Masamo Kosaka Biography Born in Shizuoka, Japan. Played baseball until University, after graduated from Soka University, moved to The U.S. and Studied Acting at numerous schools in Los Angeles. Since then, He is pursuing acting career in LA.http://masamikosaka.com/ Masami Kosaka Actor Reel Michele, Lauren Laura Michele appears Breaking Dawn - Part 1 as a socialite. Her Imdb entry is here. Moseley, Stephanie Stephanie Moseley appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as a dancer, during Bella and Edwards' honeymoon in Brazil. Her Imdb entry is here. Olsson, Ty Ty Olsson appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 1 as Phil Dwyer, replacing Matt Bushellhttp://www.breakingdawnmovie.org/breaking-dawn-casting-news-ty-olsson-to-play-phil-dwyer/ in Twilight. His Imdb entry is here. Quinn, Iris Iris Quinn appears in Eclipse as Mrs. Biers. Her Imdb entry is here. Unterman, Casey Casey Unterman appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as a Volturi guard. His Imdb entry is here. Virguez, Carolina Carolina Virguez appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 1 as Kaure. Her Imdb entry is here. Yannotti, Giovanna Giovanna Yannotti appears in New Moon as a Native American. Her Imdb entry is here. References Category:Actors Category:Twilight film Category:New Moon film Category:Eclipse film Category:Breaking Dawn films